Kingdom Blitz
by C0nker
Summary: LoZ x SMB Cross.Link, Zelda, Mario, and Peach all come into my world and have to replicate their Kingdom! It all goes wrong, R&R Please, No Flames, although constuctive critisism plz. Selfinsertation. OC. AU. Rated for lang, themes and VIOLENCE! Ch. 3 up
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Mario/Zelda cross, the idea came from the Mario party 5 instruction book. Where Mario has a gold 'Rupee' in his hand.

The story is like a game. The characters must make their kingdom. Chaos, havoc and chaos(did I say that twice?) with humour along the way! I DID add myself as a character in the fanfic. I also added some of my cousins' "pen names" on MSN.

--

Conker: Ok, if you had a brain you would've read that crap above bu--

Link: Dude… are you on dope? How could--

Conker: SHUT THE (beep) UP OR ILL KILL YOU OFF!

Link: Make me!

Mario: Dude shut the (beep) up and listen to the god-

Peach: Hows-

Zelda: (Uses dins fire) EVERY ONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

All but Zelda and Conker: OKAY!

Conker: Thanks Zelda… now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I don't own The LoZ and SMB characters… I DO however own E-Man and Hyroom. Hyroom is a cross over b'tween Hyrule (Zelda world) and Mushroom kingdom (SMB). My author name Conker I do NOT use commercially as 'Conker' is a trademark of RARE/RAREWARE Ltd. My 1337 edited 'Conker' C0nker will not be used. Instead the normal conker with an 'O' will be used. And is currently working for Micro$hot. 1337 speak C0nker is 'mine' I guess :S

All characters belong to their respective owners. This may only be found at unless stated. This is made for ENTERTAINMENT MEANS ONLY! And I will not make a profit out of this. Ok… is any one gonna cut in?

Link: Done yet?

Conker: No

(Awkward silence)

Conker: Ummmmm… now I am.

--

CHAPTER ONE: Going Up, Left, right around and down!

"Link"… a female voice said trying to wake Link up, "Link!" she said again "I don't wanna go to the toilet"… Link muttered

"Do you even wake up?"

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Link said extremely fast

"Oh… Morning Zel"…

"Link look outside," Zelda said gesturing to the balcony

"Huh?" Link replied seeing a weird looking thing yawning

---

--SHROOM KINGDOM--

"MARIO!" Peach exclaimed

"MARIOOOO!" she said again

"Ma-ma-miah!" Mario exclaimed looking out the window there was a blue swirly thing that looked like a vortex warp-looking like thing outside the castle

"Mario did you see it?" Peach asked

"Yeah… and that… that 'thing'!" Mario said gesturing towards… well… me :D I was waving pointing down the vortex and I jumped in. (Yeah… I added myself cause it's my story: ) )

"Should we-"

"Lets" Mario said.

HYRULE

"Uh… Zelda, what the hell _IS_ that thing?"

"I don't know… but it seems magical" Zelda replied hugging Link, Link was simply stroking her hair.

"I know _that_ much!" Link said playfully hitting her,

I flew out of it yelled "OI! YOU TWO LOVER BIRDS! COME IN HERE!"

"HOW THE (beep) DO YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP?" Link yelled back

"LOOK! I'LL TELL ON THE WAY… AND LINK GET DRESSED!" I informed.

"RIGHT!" Link replied

"Link… why didn't you get dressed?" Pointing at his body not even having undies on.

"eh… err… umm…" Link couldn't speak…

"None to worry… C'mon he's waiting… I'll be at the 'thing' with him. Okay?"

"Kay."

Zelda walked to the courtyard where the man was standing,

"So… uh… hi I'm-"

"Zelda… Princess Zelda… I already know." I cut in.

"And your Boyfriend is Link, Hero of Time"

"Yeah and-"

"You both hold a piece of the Triforce… you have Wisdom, and you are also the 7th sage, and Link has Courage, Killing Gannondorf/Gannon with the master sword by travelling forward in time and vice-versa." I cut in again… boy I have bad manners…

"How do you know so much?" Zelda inquired

"Well you see… You, Link, Gannon, the sages, you dad, the guards and whatever are… part of a game in my world."

"WHOA!" I heard Link say

"So anyway… I'm Conker… Glad to meet you, Link, Princess."

"No need for the formality"… "Just call me Zelda."

"Sorry… now C'mon… on three we jump ok?" I informed

"Ok..." they both said in sync

"Okay… ONE! TWO! THREE!" we all jumped in

"Okay… now greets."

"Princess Peach, meet Princess Zelda, Zelda, Peach"

"Hello Peach"

"Hi Zelda"

"Peach is princess of the Mushroom kingdom, Zelda is the princess of Hyrule. She hold a piece of the legendary Triforce. And is the 7th sage."

"Link, meet Mario, Mario, Link"

"Eh"… Mario "said"

"Umm… hi?" Link said placing his hand out for a handshake Mario did nothing.

"Come on Mario!" Peach "instructed" Mario to return the shake by gesturing towards Link's hand but after five seconds Peach gave the hand shake to Link.

"Link, Rescuer of Zelda, saviour of Hyrule and Termina, a parallel world with Hyrule. Guardian of the Triforce of Courage, and the hero of time and also Zelda's girl. So Peach doesn't cheat with Mario. Anyway welcome to my Fan-Fic.! Anyways HEADS! We went Down, Left right around and up. And Link I whispered into his ear "Just so ya know I didn't see anything below your face" He blushed slightly.

"He-lo. I am E-Man. I will be looking after you here in… err… Conker"…

"Oh… right… HYROOM! Now remember kiddies don't steal my work unless credits given ;)" I spread my arms out to show them the vibrant lush land that was forming. And in the middle of the two couples came a large never-ending wall with one big door in it.

"Alright! In this game show… our game characters, Link and his girlfriend Zelda-" "Quit saying that!"

"No! I'll kill you off in chapter three if you don't shut up!"

"Shutting-up!"

"Good now Link and his _giiirrrlll frriieenndd_ Zelda will-"

"Dude that's getting' on my nerves"

"Sorry Link"

"What? You give _him_ and apology and I get threatened to be killed in the 3rd chapter? FOR THE LOVE OF DIN!"

"Try to recreate what looks like Hyrule, and Mario and **his**-"

"Conker… what's with the **bold** his?"

"So I can rub it in?"

"Do you even _HAVE_ a girl?" Mario asked rudely

"Yes I do…"

"Why isn't she in the fic?"

"Coz it's my fic and I'm using her?"(A/N No I aint using her… it's just a joke)

"Oh… ok"…

"Now as I was saying Mario and _**his** giirrllfrriieenndd_ has to make their side look like the mushroom kingdom. Both boyfriend and girlfriend couple have exactly 6 months to do so. You have the same: Race; 'enemies', and basic shops. Team Hyrule, in this story know as team 1 will have a field in it. Link I'm sure you know all that stuff. Mario and Peach; team 2, you will have blocks that shoot out coins when you hit them, and Koopa troopers and Paratroopers. Both have their advantages and disadvantages like Hyrule is large and vast, while yours is small, Mario you have to have coins in blocks and lots of enemies. But, Link and Mario, you will be doing the physical stuff and Peach and Zelda you will be planning. GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE!" everything they needed to get started was there. A basic castle structure was put into place too.

**What do ya think? Well I got holidays so expect an update soon! Review please I will reply to you and review your stories! Well 'Till next time!**

**--C0nker! "0wning 73h )ay you $tar73)"**


	2. Suprises, Just around the corner

Chapter Two: Surprises, Just around the corner!

--

Conker: I'ma backa!

Mario: No! Just no!

Zelda/Link: Don't be a baby your lucky you're in it.

Conker: They gots a point!

Peach: Do I smell fanboyism?

Conker: Dur; that's why it's in the Zelda section on FF. net.

Link: HAH! _We_ have the author on **our** side.

Conker: Well I'm listening to Weird Al Yankovic.

Zelda: Anything else weird?

Conker: Yeah… Taking back Sunday, JKR Parodies, Offspring, The unseen-

Zelda: You _ARE_ weird! And why was 'are' italic?

Conker: I like teasing myself. Yeah… I know I'm weird"…

Mario: Riiight well say that god dammed disclaimer and get on with the story!

Conker: Nah, I gave up on it"…

Mario/Peach/Zelda/Link: WHAT!

Conker: Nah… anyway, I don't own the SMB characters, LoZ, and so forth, I own 1337 5p34k 'conker' 'C0nker' and yada yada yah.

Mario: Why isn't it detailed like the last one?

Conker: Look, These people who have no lives whatsoever are reading this and it's almost a page long in word!"

All: Okay.

Conker: Well sorry for all that now to the story!

--

BOOM! The gong went to say it was time to head back. What I didn't tell 'em is that I was going to sleep at their castle, alternating. Today, it was 'team 2's' (un)lucky night. Tomorrow however is going to be team 1's worst nightmare.

Creeeek the door went as I pushed open the door, I told you I had bad manners… hell I didn't even knock! "HELLO! I DIDN'T TELL YOU FOR A SURPRISE THAT IM ALTERNATING LIVING IN EACH CASTLE FOR THAT DAY! TONIGHT AND ALL DAY TOMORROW UNTILL LIGHTS OUT!" I exclaimed hearing my voice bounce off the cement walls made me shudder. As I designed the castle(s) I pretty much know my way around. As I never saw 'inside' the castle I made it to my own content. I walked to the guest room and threw myself onto the bed. I was surprised that there was a bed. I just gave them the 'shell'. They did a lot considering it has only been 6hours.

--Team 1's(Hyrule) side--

"I wonder what their doing" Link asked. They had already done the castle now they were onto the market. They had just finished Bazaar when they heard the gong.

"Damn it!" Zelda exclaimed

"Shut up down there!" a town's folk said

"Quiet! Obey her majesty!"

"Well might as well head back eh Zel?"

"Yeah"… with that they headed back after heading back.

**--Team 2(Shroom kingdom) --**

"God damn it! My back hurts!" Mario exclaimed placing the last block in place for the day.

"Come on Mario!" Peach said heading back to the castle

"YEAH WOMAN I'M COMING!" Mario exclaimed.

Creeeeeaaaaak the door went 'woosh' something went past.

"Thanks E-Man"

"No prob Conk."

"What in the (breeep) are you doing here?" Mario asked

"Right well I'm gonna piss off both teams by them accommodating me on their 'land' each day. You have to look after me until tomorrow night, right, g'night." With that I got up and went to the guest room.

"Well… that was weird"… Mario pointed out to Peach.

"Yeah"…

.:.Team 1(Hyrule).:.

"Alright night Zel"

"Night Link"

_DREAM START-ZELDA_

----

_Zelda's POV_

_----_

_LINK! LINK! I exclaimed Somehow Gannondorf and something… dare I say… uglier than the Evil King himself was kidnapping Peach. "What should we do with them Gannon?" The thing asked the 'King'_

"_Hmm… ya' know that fat thing in her castle Bowser?"_

"_Yeah"…_

"_Does he have the habit of killing you when you do something you're proud of?"_

"_Since 1895 I think"_

"_Great! We'll 'princess nap' them and wait for them to come and get-"_

"_What do you mean by 'them'?"_

"_Did you see that muscular kid sleeping next to this princess?"_

"_Yeah"…_

"_He's the Hero of Time, He killed me back in 1998/99/2003 an other incarnations of him killed me in 1899 I think to 2003, all seem to succeed"…_

"_Ah, but why-"_

"_Was he sleeping with the princess? They're in a relationship."_

"_Okay. Come on!" with that they ran off with me and Peach."_

_DREAM END! _

---

"Zelda!" Link Exclaimed in an attempt to wake her up, she was rolling and sweating violently trough out the night,

"ZELDA! Wake up!" Link exclaimed again, no avail (Not sure if that's the right word.)

"ARGH! Get off me Gannon!" She shot a ball of air right at Link.

"AH!" It hit him. He ran to the bathroom and he threw up blood twice. He came back out and said,

"Goddesses woman, what's got-" He was cut off, the world growing grey, then black.

"Link!" She exclaimed running towards him. But instead she went to the bathroom to see what he did. She looked into the sink, there it was, blood stains on the sides, "Holy shit." Was all she said looking back at Link; Still passed out she noticed a blood stream out of the side of his mouth.

"Goddesses; did I just do that?" She ran up to his unconscious body and placed it onto the soft bed. All she could do is wait. But she ran to me at the gong about to symbolise the start of the day and exclaimed "Conker! Not yet! Link passed out!"

"Zelda what the fuck happened?"

"I… I had a nightmare and I thought Gannon"…

"Was"… I replied to continue the sentence,

"Going to kidnap me; and (beep can't say it or else it won't be T, Think along the lines of rake and change one of the letters to 'p'.) me."

"Never know what might come upon these keystrokes."

"Conker are you thinking about what I don't want you to think about?"

"Never mind, Show him to me."

"Okay." With that we walked to the castle up to the master bedroom, Link was there eyes awake in shock,

"Zelda… you're… you're… e-e-evil"…

"Link, what did she do to you?" I asked,

"I… I… I woke… h-her u-up be-because she was sc-screaming and… sh-she threw air at m-me at the speed o-of ss-sou-sound. I… w-went t-to th-the b-b-b-bathroom and I threw up blood… tw-tw-twice."

"Zelda my friend, you've lost it. Today will be a free day. I will inform the other team. I'll be back ASAP." I got up and left

"Link… I- I'm sorry."

"ARGH!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Link shouted. I heard this as I exited the castle "Shit, She's good." I said to myself to tell the others.

The day was slow, Link was in shock about his fiancée that went mad; yes, they were planned to be married until I sucked them into my world to play 'Kingdom Blitz' I didn't even tell 'em.

"L-Link?" Zelda asked knocking, Link was on the balcony ready to jump into the courtyard "GOOD-BYE CRUEL WORLD!" Link exclaimed, he jumped… into water? For some reason my weird brain decided to do this. As soon as he got to the surface it all tuned to grass except a small circle around him. He could be on the verge of death… or could he be? Zelda opened the door to find a note.

_Dear, evil fiancée,_

_I, Link Hero of time, Holder of the Triforce of guts has decided to commit suicide on his fiancée's choice to turn to Gannon's side. I have already jumped of the balcony by the time you've read this._

_No hope for the future, the one still on the Goddesses side,_

_Link, 28/6/2006_

"LINK!" Zelda exclaimed running toward the balcony. There she saw, her boyfriend, prince-to-be/husband-to-be; dead, in the pool of water. She jumped off; not in a swan dive but in a normal jump, she landed perfectly, apart from the bit of wobbling because of the dress. She ran towards him. She checked for a pulse, No avail (Still dunno) "OH FUCK!" Zelda exclaimed I, walking toward the master bedroom to check up on him heard this and broke into a dash. I opened the door to find a letter, the letter that Zelda read. "Fuck, this wasn't meant to happen." I too jumped off the balcony to see Zelda crying, I made an approach.

"PISS OFF! You made him like this… _YOU_ were the author!"

"Zelda please."

"No Conker. PISS OFF!"

Zelda sat there sobbing on his limp body,

"I need to tell you something"…

"WHAT!"

"It's that he's on the _verge_ of death. He'll Be back in 3 hours or so. Trust me, I'll make sure he won't remember the day. Okay?"

"(_sniff_) O…Okay."

"C'mon, you can bring him up… _bridal_ style"

"He he… Okay."

Zelda brought him to the bed. She sat there stroking his sandy blonde hair for three hours.

"You _really_ love him don't you?"

"Yes… yes I do."

"Oh… ohhh… what happened and where am I?" Link woke up

"Told ya he wouldn't remember."

"Thanks Conker."

"My pleasure."

"E-MAN!"

"Yeah conker?"

"Get 'em a drink"

"Zelda, Link what would you like?" E-Man asked,

"Champagne and two glasses thanks." Link replied

"Here ya go. Conker you want anything?"

"Just a coke thanks."

"Here."

"I'm spending the night and rest of tomorrow until lights out just so ya know."

"Okay." Zelda said taking a sip.

"Night you guys." Link said.

"Night and have _lots_ of fun with her if ya know what I mean, hint, hint."

"Oh I _will_"

"See Zelda I even got you a goal. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Oh and Conker;"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

Okay... I sorta like removed that sentence cause its a bit strong... like...errr umm... eh... The next morning they were laughing and I turned E-Man on.

"_Bzrrt buzz BRING!_ Oh morning Conker. Who's laughing?"

"How much alcohol percentage was in that champagne?"

"'Bout 60 why?"

"They were having pleasant _dreams_ if you know what I mean…"

"Eww"

"Yeah… now breakfast thanks."

"Egg and bacon?"

"With toast."

"Yep"

"Thanks"

**TEAM 2(Shroom)/**

"Hear that Link committed suicide"

"REALLY!"

"But Conker only put him on the verge of death."

"No death?"

"Nope,"

"Damn it!"

"Why do you want him dead anyway Mario?"

"_I'M_ the hero of Nintendo!"

"Hmm… that intro at the beginning of the chapter said differently."

"(_sigh) _I know… but-"

"No buts. Sure that Link guy and Zelda princess my be more popular and all but-"

"BUT DID I GET ONE OF THE 4 PERFECTS ON GAMESPOT? NO! DID _THEY_? YEAH! AND NINTENDO'S GOING FOR ANOTHER!"

"You got a 9.9 I think"

"Pffft… accept it Peach, they stole the spotlight (_sigh_)"

"No!"

"Look, their bad guy actually has a human form… ours is a… a… a _turtle!_"

"But theirs is also a Pig."

"But it has two swords"…

"Wow"…

**And that's that! Logest chapter I've written : and so you know those conversations at the beginning of the chaps are gonna continue. I know my humor is shit, but I'm not a comedian.  
**

**USER: _RESPONSE:_**  
yuko6754**Thanks, I'm reading through "OoT my way".**

**_And for you slobs who didnt review, I'll hire an emo ninja to kill you with it's 'emoness'! >:-D._  
**


	3. It was just a nightmare

Chapter 3: It was just a Nightmare, Nothing more nothing less

--

Link: Noice

Conker: Thanks mate

Mario: What the fuck was up with the ending of the last chapter man?

Conker: Dude I was running out of ideas!

Zelda: Who's nightmare?

Conker: Who's the one who had a nightmare?

Peach: Ooo oo! Me me!

Conker: That just proves how much of an idio-

Mario: Shut up!

Conker: No!

Link: -laughing- Rofl (actually pronounce it rofl like ro-fl) this shit is SO funny man!

Conker: want me to diss Zelda too?

Link: No!

Conker: Zelda is a little magical mage and is a BIG insert a big space FAT Another STUPID Yet another WHOR-

Link: You wanna start? –Draws sword/shield-

Conker: PAH! I gots teh authorzor powerz! –Pokes tongue-

Link: oh-ho that's it! –dashes, 1000 knives fly straight at him at blinding speed- ugh… Zehlda (No, I didn't misspell her name) come hither…

Conker: -walks in front of Link/Zelda- Okay please note that Link did **NOT** die, I'm just adding comedy! I own nothing of this shit. But the rather screwed up plot of mine! Okay, on with the story. Oh and NINDOZO FOR EVORZ!

--

"So… you're tellin' me that their game boss is a pig with two swords?" Peach asked

"Yep"…

** Hyrule like actually Hyrule…**

"Where is she!" the king exclaimed

"I don't know but Link seems to have disappeared too," the guard continued "so she should be sa-"

The king cut in "What if she has been kidnapped _by_ Link?"

"That's impossible your highness, why would he do such a thing?"

"Hmm… good point, check if there has been any signs of the Evil King around. You have been dismissed!"

The guard saluted and left.

"_This would be a good time to strike, I saw where they went. Zelda knows she doesn't want me, buuut eh, I could always ra- no I couldn't, it's only rated T… or I could always kill her boyfriend! Yeah… MWUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

**Actual Mushroom kingdom**

"Peach!"Toadsworth yelled, people have been talking about Mario and Peach's strange disappearance, again some people think that Mario kidnapped peach, some think Bowser kidnapped Peach again, but most went with the first idea. "PEACH!" he (?) exclaimed again, "Ah crap," he continued "Where the fuck could they be?" he wondered.

"_Heh heh… now's my chance, I can make babies with her! Imagine half Koopa half human, wow that WOULD look funny wee! Here I go!_"

**()()Now, The building Hyrule Or team one…()()**

"WHOA! Look Zelda, it's a walking turtle!" Link said looking at the Koopa

"Well, there are walking rotten mushrooms over here"…

"Wait a minute… these ain't ours!" Link said inspecting it

"Yeah… sho-"

"Zelda can we keep him?" Link was playing with the red Koopa's nose.

"God, it's an enemy trap… and it's WORKING!" Zelda said, (I got that line from Tankmen, find it on NG.) "But then—Aww! It's so cute!" Zelda was too playing with it.

"Z-Z-Z-Zelda… wh-wh-what's that th-thing b-b-b-behind y-y-y-you?" Link said, looking at a **thing **behind her.

"Huh? What are you- WHOA!"

"Zelda"…

"Yeah Link?"

"Hide me" he whispered into her Hylian ears

"M-M-More like, you hide me" she replied.

"I AM GAN- err I mean, BOWSER—Wait a minute! You're not Peach! And Eep! He has a sword!" he finished the rest in a girly voice "Oh my god, oh my god, oh MY FUCKING GOD!" he broke off the girly voice "Sorry I got the wrong side…" with that he went to the other side of the wall.

"Wow, Zelda?"

"Yeah Link?"

"That… was weird."

"Yeah"… Zelda simply replied. "Guess this isn't the time to get into the 'mood'," Zelda said blankly

"Damn," Link replied.

**MUSHROOM FLIN-err… KINGDOM –cough- after this I'm quitting man… TEAM 2 by the way, not REALLY MK.**

"Whoa! A skeleton with a sword!" Mario yelled

"Hey! Listen! What's up!" and guess who it's NAVI! –insert music here, I come onto stage- "Oh its Navi clues, Navi clues! Look we found a clue! It's, a Stalfo! Now we only need to find another 4 on: Navi clues Navi clues!" –end the blue's clues music here. PWEASE!-

"O…kay… then…" Mario said

"AHH! Mario! It's the Grim reaper!"

-make Gregg voice- "ha! I'm Gregg the gri--" –Remove voice- "Err… I mean BOW- err… what's my name again? Ah, yes! GANNONDORF! I WILL EAT YOUR BUTTOX! I-I-I mean SOULS! Yes… that makes sense doesn't it? DOESENT IT? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAH! Ehem, I will now be off." He was gone in an instant.

"What in the fuck was that meant to be about?" Mario asked Peach,

"I don't have a clue."

……………………………………………………………………**.. (That god-damn guy quit the fag! He was getting a dollar an hour too! Think of all the hungry kids! Think of the orphans! Anyways… TO THE WALL! WASSUUUUUP!)**

"Hi" Bowser greeted

"Hi" Gannondorf replied (Btw I'm gonna call him Gannon kk?)

"Got the wrong side?"

"Yeah…"Gannon replied,

"Same here"

"What's your name?"

"Gannondorf a.k.a King of Thieves, a.k.a king of evil, a.k.a Gannon."

"Wow… I'll just call you Gannon, I'm Bowser."

"Hey…wanna team up?" Bowser asked,

"Hmmm… ah!" Gannon opened his mouth to speak "…" he didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bowser said

"Ok, let's go that way," Gannon said pointing north.

"KK." Bowser replied,

"Where you after the plumber guy?" Gannon asked instinctively,

"Yeah… where you after the guy with the blade?"

"And, many other things that he hides only Din knows where,"

"Okay."

"Look! We found a clue! It's Gannon!" I say I'm a dickhead! "Now we only have to find one more clue! On: Navi clues Navi clues!" I run away, in a cowardly fashion.

"I HATE THAT FAIRY!" Gannon said running after Navi (I Live in Australia so we spell fairy like that… or farie I think is how Americans spell it…)

"Well…he's weird…" Bowser said.

………………………………………………………**(You'll be crawling back! YOU'LL ALL BE CRAWLING BACK TO ME! Okay, now from this point lots of things are gonna be random. Now onto the AN! Yep it's the end of the chapter.)**

Link: Fairly short

Mario: Definitely

Conker: I was running out of ideas!

Zelda: Suuuure you were…

Peach: Mario! Look porno!

Roy: Why ain't I in this fanfic?

Conker: Cause, it's a ZELDA/MARIO CROSS! –Murmurs-

Roy: … o…kay… Conker would like to thank the following people for reviewing: _In alphabetical order!_ **Kaiser Aldamon **and **SilverPocket** And please review for Conker to work faster.

All: Till next time on: OnePeice!

Conker: -sigh- I hate this cast…


End file.
